<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Girl by Argyle_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692225">Pretty Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S'>Argyle_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Catharsis, Collars, Condoms, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Don’t copy to another site, Dungeon, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Gloves, Large Play, Leashes, Lube, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Painplay, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly shows Alex off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What follows is pure, unapologetic Dansen Filth.  This is porn folks.  There’s no redeeming value here.  If that’s not what you’re looking for, this isn’t the fic for you.  Please, for the love of all that is holy, do not read this at work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly put the car in park and glanced over at Alex.  She could feel the nervousness pouring off of her and reached over, taking her hand.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to do this,” Kelly said.  “If you’ve changed your mind, or even if you’re not sure, we can go back home.”</p>
<p>Alex looked over at her and Kelly could see the swirl of emotions on her face.  “You’ll be with me the whole time?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Kelly said.  “Babe, tonight is all about you.  What you want, what you need.  If you want to go in, we can.  If you don’t, we don’t have to.  We can go home, order some take out, and do whatever you like.”</p>
<p>Kelly watched as a lot of the nerves and tension just sort of melted away.  Alex took a deep breath and nodded.  “I want to do this,” she said.</p>
<p>“You’re sure?” Kelly asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex said.  “Yeah.  I am.”</p>
<p>Kelly smiled and leaned over, kissing Alex softly on the lips.  “If you change your mind, at any point, you just let me know, and we’ll go home, okay?”</p>
<p>Alex nodded.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s go.”</p>
<p>Kelly opened the car door, and Alex followed a moment later as Kelly walked around to the trunk.  She picked up a large black vinyl purse, while Alex picked up a duffle bag.  She waited until Alex had the bag settled and did a quick check of the trunk to make sure nothing had spilled out before she closed it.  Then she took Alex’s hand and headed towards the building.</p>
<p>The building itself was fairly unremarkable.  It looked more like a warehouse than what it actually was.  Nothing but windowless cinderblock walls and a flat roof, and a twelve-foot privacy fence surrounding an area off to the side of the building.  It was located on the edge of an old industrial park, so the area was largely abandoned, and if not for the two burly security guards, one of which Kelly was sure was an alien, she might have been nervous about walking across the parking lot after dark.</p>
<p>The alien security guard opened the heavy steel security door for them as they approached and gave them a polite nod.  Kelly felt Alex tense a little as they stepped inside and squeezed her hand as she led them up to the counter where a girl with short black hair in a red and black leather corset, black leather miniskirt, and thigh high leather boots with four inch heels stood smiling at them.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the Chamber,” the woman said.  “I’m Mistress Paulina.  How can I help you this evening?”</p>
<p>“Kelly Olsen and Alex Danvers.  We registered online,” Kelly said.</p>
<p>“Terrific!  Just give me a moment.”</p>
<p>They waited as Paulina worked at the computer for a moment, but Kelly could feel Alex’s nerves again.  She watched as Alex looked over the room with the same intensity she would a building she was about to raid, taking in the black leather couches, the black walls, the heavy wooden doors leading further into the building that were flanked by flickering electric torches.  Kelly had never been to this particular place before, but she’d been to similar places in Metropolis, Hub City, Atlanta, Coast City and a few other places.  The décor always leaned heavily towards black leather and a vaguely medieval feel, and this place was no different.</p>
<p>The sound of a printer running brought Kelly and Alex’s attention back to the desk in front of them.  Paulina picked up two sheets off the printer and sat them on the counter.</p>
<p>“I’ll need to see your driver’s license or government issued ID,” she said.  “And I’ll need your signature on the back of those forms, agreeing to the rules.”</p>
<p>Kelly took out her driver’s license and handed it over while Alex did the same.  They both signed the forms while Paulina scanned their licenses, then she handed the licenses back, ran the forms through the scanner and then shredded them.  A couple of clicks later, and a second printer spat out a pair of membership cards, which she handed over.</p>
<p>“Will you ladies need a locker for the evening?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kelly said.</p>
<p>“Do you have your own padlock?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Locker rental is ten dollars for the night.  Your membership is fifty dollars each, which includes your door fee for tonight.  Concessions are available in the dining hall, but only bottled water is allowed on the main floor or any of the side rooms.  No pictures are allowed inside.  You can carry your cell phone, but it has to be on vibrate or silent and you have to come out to the lobby to take any calls.  Monitors are wearing red armbands.  It’s ladies’ night tonight, so you won’t see any men inside, including monitors.”</p>
<p>Kelly handed over her credit card, then signed the receipt.</p>
<p>“You’re locker number sixteen.  Have fun,” Paulina said.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kelly said.</p>
<p>Kelly headed towards the doors, pulling Alex along with her.  She gave Alex one last look and got a nervous smile in return.  Sure Alex was still with her, she led them through the double doors, then followed the signs to the locker room.</p>
<p>The locker room was elaborately decorated, with chairs in the shape of enormous high heels, plus round benches like you would normally see in ladies’ rooms in four-star hotels, and a pair of leather sofas.  One wall was covered with half high lockers.  The room was thankfully empty, which seemed to help ease Alex’s nerves.</p>
<p>Kelly turned and took Alex’s hands in hers.  “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alex said, giving a small, jerky nod of her head.  “Just…  It’s a lot.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Kelly said.  She pulled Alex into a tight hug.  “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”</p>
<p>“I want to do this,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Okay.  Then we should get changed.”</p>
<p>Kelly turned around, so she was facing away from Alex.  She didn’t have a lot to do to get changed.  She’d work the four-inch heels and skintight black leather pants she had chosen for the evening.  All she had to do was take off her blouse to reveal the black and purple leather corset she was wearing under it.  She carefully folded the blouse, and then waited.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Alex said.</p>
<p>Kelly turned around to find Alex standing there completely naked and had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning at the sight.  She carefully tucked her blouse into the duffle where Alex had already packed away her clothes and took out a few items.</p>
<p>“Wrists,” she said, and Alex obediently held out both her wrists.  Kelly carefully fastened a leather shackle on each, while Alex watched with slightly glazed eyes.  Once she was done, she looked up at Alex, and said, “Sit.”</p>
<p>Alex took a towel and spread it over the seat of one of the high heel shaped chairs, then sat down.</p>
<p>“Right ankle,” Kelly said.  Alex lifted her leg up, and Kelly fastened a shackle around it.</p>
<p>“Left ankle.”  Alex lowered her right leg and lifted the left, letting Kelly put a shackle on that as well.  Once both of Alex’s feet were back on the ground, Kelly gave another command.</p>
<p>“Neck.” Alex leaned forward and stretched her neck out as much as she could, and Kelly quickly fastened a collar around it.</p>
<p>“Stand,” Kelly said.  Alex stood up and Kelly looked at her, letting her eyes roam over every inch, drinking in the sight, but she lingered at the scars, their reason for being here tonight.  The one on Alex’s arm, her first, from a piece of shrapnel from an exploding car when she was fourteen.  The puckered scar on her thigh where she’d been stabbed by a Helgramite.  The surgical scar on her leg where it had been pinned back together after Reign broke it.  The scar on her shoulder where she’d cut her subdermal tracker out with a credit card.  The line on the back of her hand where Pestilence had infected her.  A small puckered scar from a bullet that had just missed her liver.</p>
<p>“Turn,” Kelly said and Alex turned slowly, letting Kelly get a view of the scars on her back.  Four raised lines where a White Martian had clawed her during an escape attempt.  A waxy looking burn from an explosion she hadn’t been quite far enough away from.  The matching exit wound scar, much bigger and uglier than the bullet scar on her stomach.</p>
<p>Each one of them was a testament to Alex’s bravery, and each one reminded Kelly of how fragile life was and how easily it was snuffed out.  But Kelly’s fears weren’t what brought them here tonight.  It was Alex’s shame and insecurity.  The belief she had that the scars made her anything other than beautiful.  Kelly knew one night wouldn’t be enough to lay those insecurities to rest, but she hoped this would at least begin to ease them, to get Alex to a point where she was comfortable in her own beauty.</p>
<p>Alex finished her turn, once again facing Kelly and Kelly smiled at her.  “You are so beautiful,” she said, bringing a full body blush to Alex.</p>
<p>“Wait there.”</p>
<p>Kelly carefully gathered up the duffle bag, making sure Alex’s wallet was safely inside, and tucked it into the locker, then fastened the locker with a combination lock she had for just that purpose.  She picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder, then reached inside and pulled out the final piece of Alex’s wardrobe.  She stepped up to her and clipped the leash to the steal ring on Alex’s collar.</p>
<p>“There’s my Pretty Girl,” Kelly said.  “Do you remember your safe word?”</p>
<p>“Red K,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Kelly said.  “If I ask you if you want to do something, and you want to do it, how do you answer?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.”</p>
<p>“And if I ask if you want to do something and you don’t mind, how do you answer?”</p>
<p>“If it pleases you, Mistress.”</p>
<p>“And if I ask if you want to do something, and you don’t want to do it, how do you answer?”</p>
<p>“Only if it pleases you, Mistress.”</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Kelly said.  “Now, we’re going to pause for a minute.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“How are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m good.”</p>
<p>“You still want to do this?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  Pause over.”  Kelly gave a small tug on the leash.  “Come with me.”</p>
<p>Kelly led them out of the locker room and out into the dungeon proper, and paused just a minute, taking in the layout.  There were a couple of St. Andrews Crosses off to one side, a suspension cage in one corner, four spanking benches of various designs, a pair of bondage tables, a set of stocks, a spiderweb made out of steel chain, a half wheel, a couple of whipping posts, and right in the middle of the room, in a place of pride where everyone in the dungeon could see it, was a Lucifer’s Chair.  Off to the side there were four doorways to smaller themed dungeons.  The Medical Room, The Rectory, The Supervillain’s Lair, and the Throne Room.  The opposite side had a hallway that according to the sign lead to the dining room, and two more themed dungeons called The Changing Room and The Blood Bath, and to the aftercare room.</p>
<p>The place wasn’t terribly crowded, a few couples were using some of the equipment, while a few others were standing around chatting.  Not surprising because it was early in the evening and the event wouldn’t actually start for another half hour, but Kelly had made sure they arrived early so Alex wasn’t overwhelmed by a large crowd.</p>
<p>She looked around, searching for a particular face, and smiled when she spotted her.  She gave a slight tug on the leash to get Alex’s attention, then started across the dungeon with Alex in tow.  The woman she wanted to speak with was talking to someone, so Kelly stopped a polite distance away and waited until she was done, then stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Mistress Evelin?” Kelly said.</p>
<p>The woman, Evelin, turned towards her.  “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Kelly,” she said.  “We’ve been chatting through Fetlife the last few weeks.”</p>
<p>“Oh!  I’m glad you could make it tonight,” Evelin said, playing up the part.  The whole exchange was carefully planned for Alex’s benefit.  Kelly had spent a lot of the last couple of weeks talking to Evelin online to make sure that the Chamber would be a safe place for Alex to do this.  She’d have felt a lot more comfortable taking Alex somewhere she was familiar with, but she hadn’t really had time to get to know the dungeons in National City like she had other places she’d lived, so she’d sought out Evelin, the owner of the Chamber online, and explained everything and gotten assurances that Alex would be safe here.</p>
<p>Evelin turned and looked at Alex, and Kelly smiled as she noticed the woman’s pupils dilate, because that was a reaction that couldn’t be faked.  “Is this the one you’ve been telling me about?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kelly said.  She snapped her fingers and pointed to a spot on the floor beside her, and Alex stepped forward, standing where Kelly had indicated.  “This is my Pretty Girl.”</p>
<p>“Very pretty,” Evelin said.</p>
<p>Kelly reached up and unclipped Alex’s leash, then made a small circular motion with her finger.  “Alex, dear, let Mistress Evelin see you.”</p>
<p>Alex turned around slowly, just like they’d practiced, letting Evelin got a good look at her.</p>
<p>“May I?” Evelin asked.</p>
<p>Kelly turned and looked at Alex.  They’d already talked about this possibility, but she still wanted to double check.  She saw Alex swallow nervously but give a small nod.</p>
<p>“Above the waist only,” Kelly said.  “She’s a bit shy.”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine why,” Evelin said.  “She’s such a beautiful thing.”</p>
<p>Kelly watched as Evelin reached out, running her fingers over Alex’s abs.  She circled the bullet scar, before trailing her hand up to Alex’s shoulder and tracing the scar where she’d cut out her tracker.  As she touched Alex, Kelly could hear Alex’s breathing pick up and the blush creep up her body and could see her nipples harden.</p>
<p>“She really is magnificent,” Evelin said.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kelly said.  “Alex, thank Mistress Evelin for being so nice.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mistress Evelin,” Alex said.  The breathy sound of Alex’s voice made Kelly shift slightly, and she had to bite her own lip to keep from making a sound that wouldn’t fit the mood at all.</p>
<p>Evelin turned back to Kelly.  “It’s your first time here, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kelly said.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to introduce you around?” Evelin asked.</p>
<p>“That would be wonderful,” Kelly said.</p>
<p>The next half hour followed a similar pattern.  Evelin would introduce them to someone, or to a couple, or a small group.  Kelly would make small talk, and the people would take a few moments to admire Alex.  A few would ask to touch, and Kelly would let them, once she’d made the rules clear.  The longer it went on, the more Kelly could see the effect on Alex.  She loved watching as Alex got more and more turned on, but she also kept careful watch, and when she spotted the signs that Alex was starting to get overwhelmed, she made their excuses, and led Alex over to one of the benches near the entrance of the main dungeon, where she took a seat, and patted her lap.</p>
<p>“Lap.  Now,” she said.</p>
<p>Alex sat down in Kelly’s lap and wrapped her arms around Kelly’s shoulders.  Kelly slipped her arms around Alex’s waist.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you lay your head on my shoulder, Pretty Girl?”</p>
<p>Alex laid her head on Kelly’s shoulder and snuggled in closer.  Kelly pressed a kiss to her forehead as she unclipped Alex’s leash and slipped it into her purse.</p>
<p>“We’re going to pause for just a second, okay?” Kelly said.</p>
<p>Alex gave and small nod and hugged her a little tighter.</p>
<p>“Are you still okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“You still want to do this?” Kelly asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Alright.  We’re going to sit here for a little while and rest first.  Is that okay?”</p>
<p>Alex nodded.</p>
<p>“Pause over,” Kelly said as she reached up and started petting Alex’s hair.  Alex tightened her grip a little more, and pressed a kiss to Kelly’s neck, and Kelly worried just a bit.  What Alex had asked for was intense, and the way she was clinging was a sign that she was on the edge of feeling overwhelmed.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, Alex.  I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>The words helped Alex relax, they always did, but Kelly had purposefully held them back until after the check in because she didn’t want them to make Alex feel pressured to go forward if she didn’t want to.  She also knew Alex well enough to know that sometimes, she just needed a little time to work herself up to what she really wanted, so she was going to give her that.</p>
<p>They sat together, Kelly holding Alex, petting her, telling her over and over again how beautiful she was, and how proud she was of her, while the dungeon slowly started to fill up.  Evelin passed by a couple of times.  She didn’t speak, but she made eye contact, and Kelly confirmed everything was okay with a quick nod.</p>
<p>It took another half hour or so, but Kelly felt the energy in the room start to change, start to shift from that half bored half awkward pre-event small talk atmosphere to the charged air of an actual party.  There were still people milling about, but there were couples starting to take advantage of the equipment.  Women chained to crosses, getting flogged and spanked, a woman chained to the spiderweb as her Mistress worked her way through a bag of clothes pins.  The sounds of paddles and whips and the moans of the submissives slowly filled the air, and Kelly knew it was getting close to time.  She shifted from petting Alex’s hair to running her fingertips up and down Alex’s spine.</p>
<p>“My Pretty Girl,” Kelly whispered.  “You’re going to be so beautiful tonight.  I’m going to put you on that chair and spread you open, and every eye in the room is going to be on you as I fuck you.”</p>
<p>The whimper Alex let out was enough to draw a few looks, but that was the whole point of tonight.  Alex wanted to be seen.</p>
<p>“They’re going to love it.  Watching you take every inch of what I can give you.  You are going to be a good girl, aren’t you?  You’re going to take it all for me, Pretty Girl?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Alex husked.</p>
<p>“They’re going to see it.  They’re going to watch as I push into you, and they’re going to get so wet, watching me fuck my Pretty Girl.”</p>
<p>“God,” Alex moaned.</p>
<p>“Are you ready, Pretty Girl?” Kelly asked.  “You ready to let all of these people watch me fuck you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Stand up then,” Kelly said.</p>
<p>Alex let go of her somewhat reluctantly and stood up.  Kelly smiled when she saw the smear of Alex’s arousal across the leg of her pants.  She stood up and hooked Alex’s leash back to her collar, then led her out to the center of the room, where the Lucifer’s chair sat, currently unoccupied.  When they got there, Kelly snapped her fingers and pointed at a spot next to the chair.  Alex stepped forward and stood in that spot.  Kelly unclipped the leash, and dropped it into her purse, then held the purse out to Alex.</p>
<p>“Hold this.”</p>
<p>Alex took the purse from her, and Kelly reached inside and took out the box of black nitrile gloves.  She pulled two gloves out and sat the box on the small tray table next to the chair.  Then she picked up a couple of paper towels and a bottle of disinfectant from the provided cleaning supplies, and carefully sprayed and wiped down the chair, before tossing the towels and returning the disinfectant to its place.  She peeled off the gloves, then pulled on a fresh pair before reaching into the purse again.</p>
<p>This time, she pulled out a strap-on harness, and smiled as she saw Alex swallow.  She stepped into the harness carefully and pulled it up, cinching it around her hips.  Then she reached into the purse and pulled out a dildo.  Alex’s eyes went a little wide, because she’d never seen this one before.  At least not in person.  It was a larger size of Alex’s favorite one.  Kelly had seen her looking at it online more than once and decided that tonight was the perfect night for it.  It would give Alex something to focus on other than her nerves.</p>
<p>She loosened the harness enough to slide the dildo into it, and then tightened it back down, though not all the way.  She reached into the purse and pulled out a small bullet vibe with a remote control.  She clipped the remote to the harness and slipped the bullet under the base of the dildo, making sure it was right above her clit, then she cinched down the harness until it was as tight as it couple be.  Next, she pulled out a pack of unlubricated condoms and a bottle of lube and set them on the tray table next to the gloves.  Once that was done, she took her purse and set it on the ground, then she pointed at the chair and snapped her fingers.</p>
<p>“Up,” she said.</p>
<p>The Lucifer’s chair was a wonderful device.  It was a chair with a seat at just about crotch level for a standing person, but the seat was split, forming a V, and each half of the V had straps to tie down the legs of the person in the chair.  The back of the chair had a cross bar that could be adjusted anywhere from the same height as the seat, to three feet over the headrest, and best of all, the whole thing reclined.  This particular one had a hydraulic lift that could raise and lower the seat to the right height. The best part though, was that it held the person sitting in it in a reclining position and left their pussy and their ass easily accessible. </p>
<p>Kelly watched as Alex stepped into the V formed by the seat, then turned around and hopped up.  She spread her legs, so they lay along the cushioned top of the V, exposing her wet, glistening pussy.  Kelly wanted more than anything to kneel down and taste Alex right then, but it wasn’t allowed.  No unprotected sex.  She couldn’t go down on Alex here without a dam, so instead, she reached down and clipped the shackles on Alex’s ankles to the chair’s leg rests, then slowly fastened the straps around her calves and thighs.  That done, she stepped around behind the chair and raised the cross bar to shoulder height and attached Alex’s wrist cuffs to the crossbar so her arms were held straight out from her sides.</p>
<p>She went back around so she was standing in front of Alex, and used the foot pedal to raise the seat just a touch, so that Alex was at the right height, then she stepped between Alex’s spread legs and ran her hands over Alex’s body.</p>
<p>“Pretty girl,” Kelly said, her voice loud enough to carry to the small audience that was gathering around them.  “Are you going to be good for me?  Are you going to take what I’ve got while all these people watch?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Alex panted.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Kelly said.  “Now, look around.  I want you to see everyone who’s going to watch me fuck you.”</p>
<p>Alex moaned and rolled her hips.</p>
<p>“Don’t keep me waiting,” Kelly said as she reached for a condom.  She tore it open and rolled it down the heavy silicon cock hanging between her legs.  Then she dropped the wrapper in the trash and reached for the lube.  Alex started looking around, and Kelly watched her squirm with each new person she saw.  Kelly filled her hand with lube, and then smeared it over the cock, making sure she got it nice and slick.  Then she applied a second coat, just to be sure.</p>
<p>Once she was sure the cock was coated, she looked at Alex’s face as she cupped Alex’s pussy with her lube slicked hand.  Alex closed her eyes and moaned as she rolled her hips, grinding against Kelly’s hand.</p>
<p>“Look at me,” Kelly said.  Alex opened her eyes and looked at Kelly.   “How does that feel, Pretty Girl?”</p>
<p>“It’s good.  Oh, God, it’s good.”</p>
<p>“You want more?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Please,” Alex begged.</p>
<p>Kelly slipped two fingers between Alex’s folds, running them over the hot, wet pink flesh inside, searching and quickly finding Alex’s entrance.  “There,” she whispered as she pushed two fingers inside.  Alex groaned and arched her back as Kelly curled her fingers inside, finding the rough, sensitive patch along her front wall.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Kelly said.  “You like that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“You like having my fingers inside you while all these ladies watch, don’t you, Pretty Girl?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Kelly started pumping her fingers into Alex and Alex started rocking down to meet each thrust.  Kelly reached up and lay her other hand on Alex’s mons, and pressed down, drawing a keening sound from Alex.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Kelly said.  “You’re doing so good, Pretty Girl.”</p>
<p>Alex bit down on her lower lip.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want,” Kelly said.  “Tell me what my Pretty Girl wants.”</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” Alex begged.  “Please.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but I’m already fucking you,” Kelly said.  “If you want something else, you’re going to have to say it loud enough that everyone can hear you.”</p>
<p>Alex squeezed her eyes she and let out a long, loud whine.</p>
<p>“Look at me,” Kelly ordered, her tone sharp.  Alex opened her eyes immediately and looked right at her.  “Tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me,” Alex said, her voice ragged.  “I want your cock inside me.”</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Kelly said.  “See, that wasn’t so hard.”  Kelly pulled her fingers out of Alex, drawing a pitiful whimper from her.  “All you ever have to do is ask.”</p>
<p>Kelly wrapped her hand around the shaft of her cock as she stepped forward.  She carefully guided the head between Alex’s folds, running it up and down until she felt the small give that told her she’d found Alex’s entrance.</p>
<p>“You ready for me?”</p>
<p>Alex nodded.</p>
<p>“You going to be a good girl and take all of it?”</p>
<p>Alex nodded again.</p>
<p>“Let me hear you say it.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to be a good girl.  I’m going to take all of it.”</p>
<p>Kelly eased the cock in, and Alex whimpered a little.  More, Kelly suspected, for form’s sake than because it was any real challenge for her.  The tip was narrower than the base of Alex’s favorite dildo.  The challenge would come later.  It was two and a half inches at the widest point, a good half inch more than Alex had taken before, but that, too was one of Alex’s fantasies.  She loved the idea of being fisted, and Kelly had been working her up to it with progressively larger cocks for a while now.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so good,” Kelly said when she had about an inch inside.  She still had her left hand pressed against Alex’s mons, and she feel the cock inside her.  She held it there for a moment, letting Alex adjust before she asked, “Are you ready for more?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Kelly leaned forward just a bit, using her weight to push in deeper, watching as another inch, then two disappeared inside Alex before she stopped.  She was a little less than halfway inside now, and she started rocking her hips just a bit, drawing another whine out of Alex as she gripped the crossbar of the chair.</p>
<p>“More?” Kelly asked.</p>
<p>Alex just nodded.</p>
<p>Kelly pushed in further, and Alex opened her mouth in a silent scream.  She could feel Alex’s thighs starting to shake from the effort, and she knew she needed to distract Alex for a moment, get her to relax.  She let go of the cock and lifted her hand off Alex’s mons.  Alex watched her as she peeled off the nitrile gloves and dropped them in the trash, then grabbed a fresh pair and pulled them on.  Kelly was careful not to meet Alex’s eyes while she worked, but once the gloves her on, she ran her hands up Alex’s body, caressing her slowly, cupping her breasts and squeezing them, pinching her nipples.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so good,” Kelly said as she ran her hands down to Alex’s hips.  She found feel Alex relaxing, feel the resistance fading away.  She gripped Alex’ hips tightly and looked up at her.  The moment their eyes met, Kelly pushed forward, not giving Alex a chance to tense up, and she buried the rest of the cock inside her up to the hilt.  The noise Alex made was almost enough to make Kelly come on the spot.</p>
<p>She could see the pain on Alex’s face, the tears welling in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Good Girl,” Kelly said.  “How does it feel?”</p>
<p>“Too big,” Alex said.  “God, it’s too big.”</p>
<p>“You want to stop?” Kelly asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“You remember your safe word?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you now?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress, please,” Alex begged, and the need in her voice just about broke Kelly’s control.  She’d been planning on fucking Alex standing up, so everyone could see her the whole time, but right now, she needed to feel Alex against her and under her, so she leaned forward, pressing down on Alex and kissing her roughly.  Alex kissed back.  It was sloppy and needy and desperate, and it drove Kelly a little crazy, and she started rocking her hips, fucking Alex with every bit of the desperation she suddenly felt.</p>
<p>She thrust into Alex again and again, each time feeling the hard plastic of the bullet vibe grind against her clit through the leather of her pants.  She pulled back, just enough to break the kiss, because she suddenly needed to speak.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she whispered into Alex’s ear.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Alex replied in a ragged voice.  “So much.”</p>
<p>Kelly slipped her hand down and found the remote for the vibrator.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make you come,” she said.  “You’re going to come for me while all these women watch.”</p>
<p>Alex closed her eyes and moaned.  Kelly bit her lower lip as she turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting.  The effect was immediate.  Alex bucked so hard she would have thrown Kelly off if Kelly hadn’t been ready for it.  Instead, she slipped her hands under Alex’s back and held on as she fucked her, each thrust driving the vibrator against her clit.</p>
<p>“Come for me,” Kelly said.  “Come for me, Pretty Girl.  Come for me.”</p>
<p>Alex let out a strangled scream as her back arched and her whole body started shaking under Kelly.  Kelly watched as her face turned red as she fought for breath, until she screamed again, and Kelly got a surprise of her own as she felt a hot splash against the small line of skin between the bottom of her corset and the top of her pants.  It came again a moment later, and then again and again as Alex shook under her.  The realization of what was happening, that she’d fucked Alex until she squirted was enough to push Kelly over and she dug her fingers into Alex’s shoulders so hard she was sure it would leave bruises.</p>
<p>When it was over, she reached down, fumbling for the vibrator.  It took three tries to turn it off, and once she did, she just collapsed on top of Alex.</p>
<p>That was apparently enough of a signal to their audience that the show was over, because there was a round of applause, but Kelly was honestly too blissed out to care.  She wasn’t sure quite how long she lay there, just holding Alex, but the sound of something being set down on the tray table was enough to rouse her, and she looked over to see Evelin standing there with a smile on her face.  She gestured to the two bottles of ice water on the table.</p>
<p>Kelly lifted herself up and smiled down at Alex.</p>
<p>“Ready?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>Alex nodded.</p>
<p>Kelly pressed her left hand against Alex’s mons again, and gripped the base of the condom with her right hand, and slowly pulled out.  Alex let out a whimper when Kelly slide completely out of her.  She took a moment to pull off the condom and the gloves and throw them away, then opened one of the water bottles and offered Alex a drink.  Alex took a couple of sips, then lay back on the chair for a moment.  Kelly opened her own water and drained nearly half of it, then she knelt down and got a packet of baby wipes out of her purse.  She used the wipes to clean Alex’s come off the harness, her pants, stomach and corset the best she could, then took off the strap-on and give it a more thorough cleaning before dropping it back in her purse.  Then she used a couple of more wipes to clean between Alex’s legs, something which drew a small gasp and a few moans from Alex.  Once she was done, she unstrapped Alex’s legs, and unclipped her cuffs from the chair and helped her up.  Once Alex was on her feet, Kelly snapped her fingers and pointed at an out of the way spot.  Alex was a little slow, but she got to the right place and waited for the couple of minutes it took Kelly to clean the chair again, and then clean the puddle off the floor.</p>
<p>Once that was done, she collected their things and turned to Alex.</p>
<p>“You want your leash, Pretty Girl?”</p>
<p>Alex nodded.  Kelly pulled out the leash and clipped it in place, then led them down the hall past the dining room to a room with a sign that read ‘Aftercare.’  The room was filled with squishy leather sofas, and bean bag chairs and overstuffed armchairs.  The light was dim, just a handful of electric candles, and soft music played over hidden speakers.  Kelly led them into the room and sat down on a leather love seat.  She reached into her purse and pulled out a fleece blanket and sat it on the arm of the love seat.</p>
<p>“Lap,” she said, and Alex quickly climbed into her lap and wrapped her arms around Kelly.</p>
<p>“Leash on or off?” Kelly asked.</p>
<p>“On,” Alex said.</p>
<p>Kelly nodded and picked up the throw, wrapped it around Alex.  Once that was done, she slipped her left hand through the loop of the leash and twisted the steal chain around her hand until she had just the lightest bit of tension in the chain, so Alex could feel it.</p>
<p>“Lay your head on my shoulder,” Kelly said.</p>
<p>Alex did as she was told.  Kelly wrapped an arm around her, hugging her close, and waited for what was coming.  It took a while, longer than normal, but she felt the first tear hit her shoulder as Alex began to shake.  The sobs weren’t far behind.</p>
<p>“I’m here,” Kelly whispered as she pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple.  “I’ve got you.  I love you.  I am so, so proud of you, my beautiful girl.”</p>
<p>Alex wrapped a fist around one of the straps of Kelly’s corset and held on as she rode out the storm, and Kelly held on to her.  This was always the hardest part of a scene for both of them, but more than anything, more than the toys and the set dressing and the orders and the pet names, more than being seen and touched and admired and told how beautiful she was, more than being touched and fucked and made to come, this is what Alex needed.  The moment when she could feel all the things she didn’t think she was supposed to, the moment the guilt and the shame finally overwhelmed her and she could cry them out and let go of them.  Next time, it would be easier, and the time after that, and the time after that.  The emotions always hit hardest when they did something new.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Alex said when she was done crying.</p>
<p>“Don’t be,” Kelly said.  “You never have to be sorry with me.”</p>
<p>Alex squeezed her a little tighter.</p>
<p>“Did you have a good time?” Kelly asked.</p>
<p>Alex nodded.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go back out there and play some more?”</p>
<p>Alex shook her head.  “Can we go?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Kelly said.  She leaned in and kissed Alex lightly on the lips.  “Come on, Pretty Girl.  Let’s get you home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>